Jin Hazuki
:For the in-game equivalent, see Soha. is a mercenary for hire who also does bounty-hunting on the side. She carries around two guns and is an expert at using them. She often frequents the Tomon Inn for alcohol and usually works at the inn to pay off her drinks there as she is typically without money. Story Hazuki encounters Alka looking at a wanted poster and tries to surprise her. Alka manages to maneuver her way around Hazuki and pins her down on the ground. Impressed by her skill, Hazuki offers to take Alka to her favorite inn for a drink. Unfortunately she soon finds that Alka is not a drinker and ends up eating and drinking while the Assassin looked on. At the end of the meal, Hazuki tries to pay the inn proprietress Elle Karen with a single copper that she found, which was not enough. She eventually passes out from all the alcohol she drank. When Hazuki awoke later that night, she is furious to find that Alka was the 7,000 gold bounty she was looking for and hunts her down in the city. She manages to find her, but was unable to take the shot because of Karen's interference. Despite that, she continues trailing Alka and faces off against her on the outskirts of the city. As she gains the upper hand in the fight, Karen interferes yet again; this time to save Hazuki herself. In the process, Alka escapes. Apathetic to Karen's efforts, Hazuki continues to look for Alka and tracks her down in the Rengen desert and manages to graze the Assassin's leg. Before she could finish her off, she was interrupted by the Pleasure Gang and Alka escapes her grasp yet again. She eventually finds Alka facing off against Jin Varrel and manages to land a direct hit on the Assassin. Unfortunately, Alka falls off a cliff from the impact, eluding Hazuki once again. Hazuki heads back to the Tomon Inn to drown her sorrows until she encounters two members of the Pleasure Gang. In anger, she nearly shoots them until it was revealed that a boy in the city was found wielding Alka's sword. Hazuki hunts down leads to an abandoned shack outside of the city where two bodies laid. Upon examining the wounds on the bodies, Hazuki deduces that Alka is still alive and resumes the hunt. Hazuki tracks down Alka to a village owned by Karen and decides to bide her time before she could fight her. She ends up witnessing Karen killing the man threatening the village and ends up losing interest in fighting Alka. She decides to let Alka go for now, but remains disturbed by what Karen did. Some time later, Hazuki encounters Loana and the remnants of the Pleasure Gang at the Tomon Inn. She immediately recognizes them and blame them for allowing her to lose Alka again. She eventually warms up to them and even agrees to join their gang after being invited by Loana (on the condition she doesn't wear the gang's silly armor). She helps the gang establish a new home base in the desert, where she eventually meets up with Alka and Karen along with a new face Yuu. Later that night, the homebase is discovered by the Flower Monks and Hazuki watches as Alka and Yuu do battle against Jin Varrel. After Jin Varrel is killed, Alka disappears before Hazuki could have a chance to fight her herself. The female gunslinger finds herself and Loana back at the Tomon Inn, surprised to see Alka working like a normal person after having fulfilled her Code of revenge. Hazuki is still disturbed by Karen, feeling as if the woman was a stranger to her all over again. Suddenly both Karen and Alka disappear from the inn, which makes Hazuki confused as to where they could've gone. She hears from the orphan Pia that things have gotten odd between Karen and Alka shortly before their disappearances. Hazuki decides to track down Karen to get to the bottom of things. She manages to find Karen at her summer home and demands to know what happened to Alka. After hearing what Karen had to say, Hazuki decides to follow Karen to the ruins of the Clan of the Sword to track down Alka along with Loana. She begins to doubt Karen's instinct that Alka was at the ruins until she saw the Assassin herself. She immediately aims her gun at Alka, who responds by asking her to kill her. Hearing this, Hazuki loses all interest in wanting to kill Alka for the bounty, saying that it's no fun to kill a person who wants to be killed. When Jin Varrel arrived at the ruins, Hazuki teams up with Karen and Loana to protect Alka from the dark lady. Her bullets find their marks, but do nothing against the newly resurrected Jin Varrel. During the course of battle, both of her gun barrels are sliced and destroyed, rendering her useless. After Alka manages to defeat Jin Varrel, Loana asks Hazuki if she was interested in hunting Alka again and Hazuki responds positively, saying that the Assassin was worth hunting again. Category:Character Category:Anime